megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
General Auriga
General Auriga, known as in Japan, is an EM Being in Mega Man Star Force 2 from the Alternate Dimension. He is the general of Apollo Flame's army of IF EM Beings. Game History When Mega Man defeats the seven IF EM Beings protecting Apollo Flame, General Auriga challenges him to a Wave Battle in the hopes of stalling as Apollo Flame continues to regain his strength. However, General Auriga is inevitably defeated, and Mega Man is able to continue on the path to defeat Apollo Flame. After his defeat, unlike other EM Wave beings, he doesn't appear randomly like a virus in certain areas, but in the Alternate Dimension and challenges Mega Man to battles. He disappears when he loses, but will reappear after Mega Man waves out. Power and Abilities General Auriga has Super Armor. Army Attack - General Auriga rolls down the last row Mega Man was standing on with three minions. One minion is positioned in front of him and the others on either side. If he is on the left or right column, the last one will spawn adjacent to one of the others. They travel at the same speed as he does and all deal Breaking damage as well as him. They are destructible. Roll Ram - General Auriga charges down either the left and center or right and center columns numerous times. Each time he charges, he'll move onto the column Mega Man is on, and if Mega Man is in the center, Auriga will randomly choose which one to go down. The number of charges increase every version and deals Breaking damage. Color Army - General Auriga releases a massive swarm of randomly colored soldiers. They appear one right after another, one at a time, on a random column in the back and straight down the row at a pretty fast speed. Each one can either be red, blue, yellow, or green, and deals elemental damage based on its color (Fire, Aqua, Elec, and Wood respectively). They all are Breaking and destructible. Spiky Steamroller - General Auriga warps into the back and center panel and summons a giant, spiked stream roller. He'll then slowly travel down the column till either the player destroys the steam roller, or he reaches the back. It deals Breaking damage. If the player cannot destroy it in time, the Anti-Damage ability does work on it and is easy to pull off due to the slow speed. Etymology *''Auriga'' is both the name of a constellation whose name is Latin for charioteer, and the name of a type of slave in Ancient Rome whose duty was to transport important individuals. *''Aur-'' is also the Latin root that describes a thing of golden quality, and Auriga is clad in a bright yellow armor from the waist up. Gallery Concept art of General Auriga.png|Concept art of General Auriga. Trivia *His ability to summon army of soldiers resembles KingMan's ability to summon chess pieces and JapanMan's Backup attack from Mega Man Battle Network 3. * His title and overall appearance resembles that of General from Mega Man X4. Category:Mega Man Star Force series characters Category:Mega Man Star Force 2 bosses Category:EM Beings Category:Males Category:Optional bosses